


No Customers (Fluffvember)

by TSsweets13



Series: Fluffvember 2020 [7]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: F/M, Fluffvember, rainy day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:40:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27436723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TSsweets13/pseuds/TSsweets13
Summary: Uta’s girlfriend decides to surprise him one rainy day.
Relationships: Uta / OC, Uta / Original Female Character(s)
Series: Fluffvember 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995448
Kudos: 9





	No Customers (Fluffvember)

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off of my own list of prompts for Fluffvember. 
> 
> Day 7: Rainy Day

The clouds were looking nasty outside. It was only seconds before they bottomed out. Nobody in their right mind would be out on the streets that day. But Salacia was. She was hurrying down the streets trying her best to get to her boyfriend’s shop. She wanted to surprise him. And trust her to forget her umbrella. 

She had just reached the street his shop was on when the sky opened up and it began to pour. She cursed and began to run. She finally reached his shop and opened the door and dashed inside. 

Her boyfriend turned shocked someone was actually out in this weather. When he saw his girlfriend standing there dripping with rainwater. He chuckled and stripped his overshirt off and walked over. 

“Did someone forget their umbrella on a day when the weather called for this kind of rain?” He asked as she pulled her own jacket (now soaked through) off and allowed him to wrap her in his shirt. 

He kissed her nose and she laughed embarrassed, “I didn’t check the weather before I left home.” She admitted. 

He laughed and brought her further into the shop. He sat her down and offered her a cup of coffee. She smiled and shook her head. He knew she didn’t really drink coffee, much more of a tea person. He chuckled and brought her a mug with her favorite tea steeping in the hot water. She smiled. 

She knew the risks of their relationship, her being human and his being a Ghoul. But...what was life without taking chances? Was it suicidal? Probably. But she was happy with her choice. 

“I wanted to surprise you.” She laughed sipping her tea. 

“Well showing up looking like you swam here is certainly a surprise.” He teased. 

She laughed and shook her head, “Aren’t you happy to see me, soaked to the bone or not?” She mumbled. 

He wrapped his arms around her, not caring about her wet form, he kissed her cheek. “I’m always happy to see you.” He said. 

“I love you.” She breathed. 

“And I love you.” He said kissing her lips. 

Sure their relationship was taboo, but they were happy. And they doubted that Uta would have any real customers today with how rainy it was. So they decided to spend the afternoon together. Him working on some masks and her watching him work. She always loved to watch him work. She thought his creativity and talent was magic. 

Rainy days couldn’t get any better than this.


End file.
